<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Or I Could Stay by acegreys99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560924">Or I Could Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acegreys99/pseuds/acegreys99'>acegreys99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, give the fans everything they want</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acegreys99/pseuds/acegreys99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happens during the finale, between the third to last scene and the second to last scene. Alexis and Stevie celebrate the wedding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Or I Could Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You may now kiss each other," Moira exclaimed, through tears.</p><p>The move to the café with the catering had been quick and Stevie was running around with Johnny to ensure everything went smoothly. Alexis stuck around as well. She was well aware of the ins and outs of a successful event, no matter how many times the Crows video replayed. Over the past several years, she and David had become closer than she could have ever imagined, and all she wanted was to help make the rest of the day go well. She did, after all, wear a wedding dress at <em>his </em>wedding.</p><p>Twyla, newly minted owner of the Café, was overseeing everything, and somehow, it had all come together. Guests were arriving, the mood was set, and everything was a go.</p><p>David and Patrick came in, did the rounds, and had a simply wonderful time cutting the cake. It was the best day of David's life, and no matter how many things tried to get in the way, he and Patrick would remember it for the rest of their lives.</p><p>As the alcohol flowed, all of the friends the Roses had made over the years told endearing stories about the happy couple. The evening seemed to fly by. The music seemed to always fit the mood of the moment, another great pairing from David and Patrick. As fast songs turned into slow songs, people left it all on the dance floor and mixed and matched partners all night. Alexis thought back to her last romantic evening in this café, what she was now realizing would probably be the last time she would feel something real in this town. She danced with David and Patrick and Stevie, all of which was seemingly innocent, but as the night wound down, she was still up for more. It had been a while since she had this much fun. Jocelyn and Roland had left a while ago; the sitter's time was almost up. Moira and Johnny had a big day, as tomorrow they were heading off to Los Angeles. A few guests were still lingering around as Twyla had started to clean up. She owned this place now, so closing wasn't a hard out. David and Patrick were saying one last round of thank yous and goodbyes.</p><p>Alexis, an extrovert who had come to realize that she could be in her element literally wherever she was, noticed that Stevie seemed a little lost. Alexis went over to Stevie, who was still sipping on a beer, and asked, "Hey, you up for a nightcap with friends?" and booped her nose, as only Alexis can do. Stevie, who was not not known for having a good time, replied, "Sure." Alexis then took her hand and went up to bar, where Twyla was. "Hey Twy, we're heading out now- thanks for everything! We're gonna do another round back at the motel, do you want to join?"</p><p>"Thanks for the invite, but I am just exhausted. After this place gets cleaned up, I'm just going to collapse on my bed. Have fun though!"</p><p>"No prob Twy- see you around"</p><p>Alexis, who had let go of Stevie's hand during their conversation promptly picked it back up and headed out the door. It was perfect out, a warm September night, when the air was just starting to feel like fall. It was maybe 1 am at this point, but neither one was tired.</p><p>"Thanks for all your help with this" Stevie said to break the quiet. Since her first real relationship ended, Alexis had gotten much better at not talking.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Alexis replied.</p><p>"The wedding and everything. You just knew what I needed to help David and Patrick make this the best day of their lives."</p><p>"I know, but you didn't do nothing. I don't think David would be where he is right now without you. And you mean a lot to my parents too. They wouldn't be leaving if it weren't for you."</p><p>"That's really nice of you to say. I'm gonna miss them. I'm gonna miss you too."</p><p>"Aww. Thanks babe. But I'm not leaving for a few weeks, so don't say goodbye just yet."</p><p>Alexis and Stevie had been drifting in and out of physical contact for most of the walk back the motel, but now they had linked arms [mostly by Alexis' initiative] and were almost a unit. The rain had stopped several hours prior, and the air had a fresh sense that you could only get in the wee hours of the morning.</p><p>"Did you know this is my favorite time of day?" Stevie asked.</p><p>"That's so very you," replied Alexis, as her tone perked up.</p><p>"It's just really quiet and I can think without worrying about anything else."</p><p>"Not even solitaire can help you there, Alexis joked.</p><p>They had reached the motel, and Alexis opened the door to what was now just her room. She got the whiskey from the freezer and two glasses. Stevie had taken her shoes off and was sitting on David's bed as she watched Alexis in that stunning dress pour them some drinks. Alexis, who was at the table and was headed to sit on her bed, had Stevie's drink in her hand. "Hey, what are you doing all the way over there? Come sit down." Alexis patted the edge of her bed with her free hand. Stevie obliged as Alexis handed her a drink. Then, Alexis plopped herself right next to Stevie. "Cheers," said Alexis. "To David and Patrick," replied Stevie in agreement.</p><p>"Wait- so you wanted to do a nightcap with friends, but you only invited Twyla?"</p><p>"Hey, I asked you first"</p><p>"But still-"</p><p>"Well once you said yes, I figured our ~girls night~ didn't have to be so extravagant."</p><p>"But you, like, love extravagant. Wasn't that the whole purpose of your dress anyways?"</p><p>"Yeah, but sometimes when you take time to focus on yourself, you realize that people are more important than things."</p><p>"So this was just an excuse to hang out with me?"</p><p>"I wouldn't call it an excuse... It's not every day that your brother gets married and I wanted to celebrate it with someone who loves him as much as I do."</p><p>They sat and they drank. As the clock hit three, Stevie, who was suddenly aware of time again, though definitely buzzed, said "I'd better go now- it's really late," as she got up, and stood at the foot of Alexis' bed.</p><p>"Or, you stay." <em>Boop</em></p><p>"I could-" Stevie said, a little unsure of herself.</p><p>The last boop threw Stevie for a loop. Sure, Alexis was pretty. Sure, they had opposite tastes in fashion. Sure, Stevie could totally understand how Alexis had such a rich dating history. Sure, she was used to the boops by now. However, unlike David, she never dodged them or found them annoying. They were always somehow comforting- like Alexis knew that Stevie wasn't the most comfortable with physical affection, but gave her just the right amount.</p><p>Then, just like some strange movie in her head, memories with Alexis flashed through her brain. <em>From the first day the Roses arrived to the photoshoot for the motel. Every boop. When Alexis helped her with the maid of honor duties. Cabaret. The warmth of her hands, the way her eyes stared intently, as if nothing could break her attention. Patrick's housewarming party. Spin the bottle. </em></p><p>Suddenly, Stevie knew exactly what she wanted. And who could blame her. This stunning, gorgeous woman, one of her closest friends, was standing in front of her with those wide eyes and that patient little smile. Did she know exactly what would happen? No. But does she have a history of making out with people when boozy? Yes. Is she a little boozy right now? Yes. So if the logic all checks out, what is she waiting for?</p><p>Stevie, still standing, as if no time had passed, walked up to Alexis. Although she had taken off her heels a few hours ago, she was still several inches taller than Stevie. Stevie leaned up to Alexis. They made eye contact as their faces moved closer to each other. It was very clear they both knew what was about to happen. Time was simultaneously standing still and moving at the speed of light. Before they knew it, their lips were smashing together.</p><p>For a second, they pulled apart, as if to double check that both of them knew what they were doing. In the blink of an eye, they were kissing again. Alexis had taken control and pushed Stevie onto her bed. They explored each other's bodies and mouths. Stevie had a sneaking suspicion that Patrick might finally get his payback for her hickey comment back when he and David had just gotten together. But for the record, in this moment, she didn't care. She had spent the last several years experiencing personal growth at such a rapid speed, and she hadn't really had fun like this in a while. Was there Jake's place, sure. But that sort of thing isn't the same as this one on one type of thing.</p><p>As they were rotating on such a narrow bed, Stevie snuck a peek at the clock. Seeing that it was nearly five in the morning, she stopped and sat up.</p><p>"I really should go," Stevie said as she started walking to the door. The sun was coming up.</p><p>"Or you could stay. My parents are leaving in less than an hour," Alexis said as she followed Stevie.</p><p>"But what if they ask questions?" Stevie's back was to the door now, and the space between her and Alexis was shrinking rapidly.</p><p>"Trust me, no one will notice. My mom will not be awake enough to understand and it will go right over my dad's head. You're fine." The pair hadn't broken eye contact in a minute.</p><p>"And what about David and Patrick? They're saying goodbye here too, right?"</p><p>"But like- who cares? If they don't have marks tomorrow, they're doing something wrong. Haha"</p><p>Alexis was three inches away from Stevie, eye contact still holding strong. Before Stevie could say "Okay," Alexis pressed her up against the door, and Stevie held on tight. They moved back over to Alexis' bed for more. It was new and familiar at the same time, and neither wanted it to end.</p><p>But alas, as Johnny's voice became clearer, they realized it was time to send Moira and Johnny on their way. Alexis threw on a sweater over her dress, Stevie put on her Converses and they headed outside. Lucky for them, they were the first ones out. David and Patrick joined soon after. As Moira pulled the last of her carry ons out the door of room 7 for the last time, everyone had started to realize the time was near.</p><p>The goodbyes were bittersweet, but it was clear that everyone had a new journey ahead of them. David and Patrick were staying, Moira and Johnny were headed west, and Alexis would be going to New York soon. Just like the night before, it seemed like everything was moving so quickly and slowly at once. Just as Alexis predicted, no comments were made about their attire or "similar" scenarios, though Stevie couldn't be sure if David had shot her a look as she said that she too, did not go to be the night before.</p><p>As the kids waved goodbye to Johnny and Moira they all went into a group huddle. It was no coincidence that Alexis pulled Stevie in. The Roses were getting their happy endings, and it finally seemed like Stevie had gotten herself a win.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the word vomit. Cross posted.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>